


Be Mine, Katie

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU future fic with canon elements, Breeding Kink, Cheating, F/M, Floor Sex, Fucked Up, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dark Fic, Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behaviour, Squirting, Valentine's Day smut, angsty smut, explicit rating is no joke, obligatory holiday angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Their relationship may have ended three years ago, but as far as Lance was concerned, she was still his.





	Be Mine, Katie

**Author's Note:**

> *shifty eyes* so… anyone want some valentine’s day filth? (Just a warning though that if anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable, you might want to pass on this)
> 
> i see lance as more subby personally, but i thought i’d try writing the reverse. also this is way too long... blargh whatevs

 

“Thanks for the step by step instructions, Hunk. This cake came out amazing.”

Lance smiled at the carefully boxed mini red velvet cake frosted to perfection that Hunk had walked him through to make. Red velvet was the only other cake flavour Pidge actually liked aside from peanut butter and on Valentine’s Day, it only made sense as the preferred dessert for his planned mini picnic in her office.

_“Your girlfriend is going to love this Valentine’s Day surprise.”_

Lance frowned. “Girlfriend? I don’t have one.”

_“I thought you and Ava were exclusive?”_

“Oh. Yeah, maybe. I guess.” Lance shrugged, not really caring either way. They’d had the conversation about defining the relationship, but he hadn’t really been paying attention. He wasn’t serious about Ava at all. “I only see her as someone I screw every once in a while for a distraction though. Besides, it’s not for her anyway.”

 _“Then who are you making all this for?”_ He could just hear the confusion in Hunk’s voice.

“Pidge.” Lance smiled, setting a nice bottle of merlot he’d bought in the little basket he’d filled with the dinner food and the miniature cake. “I figured I should celebrate the day with her so she won’t be lonely.”

Hunk was quiet for a very long time while Lance fished out some napkins and other little things he thought would be important for the faux picnic.

_“Lance. What are you doing?”_

“What do you mean?”

_“I mean she’s married, Lance. She’s another guy’s wife.”_

“I know what ‘married’ means, Hunk,” Lance replied evenly, rolling his eyes as he picked up the bag with the fake scented candles to make sure they were all still there.

_“So I reiterate. What are you doing?”_

“I’m trying to cheer up an old friend since she’ll be alone.”

_“On the most romantic day of the year?”_

“That’s irrelevant.”

This dinner was bound to happen eventually. It just so happened that he was free on this day too and who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

_“Making her dinner and a heart shaped cake? Lance. You guys broke up three years ago. Let it go.”_

Lance clenched his jaw, irritation spiking at the reminder as he glared at the phone on the table. He didn’t think that was a very fair assessment of the situation, especially since Hunk didn’t even know half of the shit that had happened between them.

They’d been friends with benefits for damn near a whole year, and true, while their relationship had been on and off multiple times when she wanted to pursue relationships with new people, and even though being together had been tumultuous and downright challenging at times, he’d fallen hard for her. And he knew she’d felt the same. They had intense sexual chemistry like nothing else, hooked on a high with each other even stronger than any drugs. The way she’d started to tear up when she left made him believe she’d gotten just as attached to him as he had to her. Because those last few months, something between them had shifted. Even their friends had assumed they were _together_ together and not just fucking.

They were perfect for each other.

Compatible in every way.

Lance hadn’t truly wanted to end the relationship but Pidge hadn’t been into committing to a long distance thing for an FWB ordeal when she went off on a longterm mission in space with a whole crew to study some tech mumbojumbo on Olkarion. So he’d figured he’d agree and give her her space to do her thing and when she came back to Earth, they’d pick things back up where they’d left off. They’d parted on good enough terms and the way they’d broken up, he’d assumed there hadn’t been a truly definitive end to their relationship. He’d been planning on setting aside his fears to tell her how he felt and finally start a proper romance with her.

But then Pidge had returned to Earth in a relationship with one of the guys on her team. Some nerdy tech guy who Lance considered a cheap male knockoff version of her who she claimed she’d fallen in love with during their time in space. And who was apparently her “soulmate”.

It made him sick.

Lance had thought that relationship would fizzle out, but a year went by and Pidge decidedly seemed over what she had with Lance. And now she was married to the stupid fuck, and quite frankly, Lance had had enough of this bullshit. No offence to her husband. He seemed like a nice enough guy and it was clear what’s-his-face was truly in love with Pidge.

But as far as Lance was concerned, Pidge was still his.

And it was time to get her back.

“Look, Hunk. It’s just dinner and hanging out. We’ve hung out together lots of times.”

_“Not by yourselves since you broke up.”_

Due in most part to her time always being occupied by her dorky husband. Even when Lance finished teaching some of his lessons and wanted to try to catch her for lunch, she and her husband were out together. But he wasn’t there now. He’d been abroad for months helping to establish a division of alien tech studies at a sister garrison base in Europe. And Pidge was working all evening.

So nothing was stopping Lance from spending time with her the way he’d wanted to for the past few years.

“What’s your point?”

_“I know you still have feelings for her. Don’t be that asshole who tries to have sex with a married woman. She’s taken. And she’s in a happy, loving relationship.”_

“Really? Because Pidge seems like she’s holding back if you ask me. She literally told us her Valentine’s Day was going to be spent by herself. And when I told her I could make her dinner tonight, she seemed pretty happy about that.”

Besides, if she was in a happy relationship with this guy, then nothing would happen.

Although he was 100% sure that would not be the case.

_“Lance…”_

“Chill, Hunk.” Lance rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat and his car keys as well as the bags of decorations he needed to make this night perfect. “Besides, she’s a grown woman with her own agency. I’m not going to try anything.”

Anything she herself didn’t want anyway…

 _“Alright…”_ Hunk sighed, sounding resigned, but Lance could practically envision the wariness in his face. _“Well, you put a lot of effort into making everything. So I hope it goes well.”_

“Thanks. Give Shay my regards. Enjoy your Valentine’s Day.”

_“You too.”_

Lance hung up the call and he tucked his phone in his pocket before making one more quick check at the contents of the basket to make sure he’d gotten everything he needed in there. Dinner was only part of his scheme. But if everything went according to plan, he’d be balls deep in Pidge, reminding her exactly why she’d never been able to escape their relationship. Why she’d come back to him every time.

And this time would be no exception, married or not.

 

…

 

“Lance, I swear if you make me run into another wall, I’m punting your ass into the sun,” Pidge grumbled, her eyelashes fluttering against his palms as she continued to take careful steps forward.

“Calm down, Pidge. I’m not doing that again.” He smiled, guiding her forward a bit more until she had stepped into the open door of her office. When they were both in, he kicked the door shut with his foot and took his hands off of her eyes. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Pidge’s eyes blinked open and she took in the arrangement of the little picnic in her office with her jaw a little slack in surprise. And Lance didn’t blame her. He’d really outdone himself to turn her office into this fantastic little Valentine’s Day fantasy land. He’d turned off the lights and hung strings of red fairy lights all over her walls. On all the flat surfaces, he’d set up the fake candles for mood lighting and he’d also sprinkled the contents of the jasmine-scented potpourri all around her carpeting. The office smelled amazing and with the soft lighting, it created the right ambiance.

“Wow.” Pidge glanced over her shoulder at him with a small, grateful smile. “When you said you’d make me dinner and keep me company, I didn’t think you’d go all out like this.”

He shrugged. “You shouldn’t have to spend Valentine’s Day alone. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Lance. That’s so sweet.” Pidge turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a warm hug. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s no problem at all, Pidge…” he muttered under his breath, his gaze on the wedding photo on her desk where she was cuddled up with her husband under a tree and smiling on the day of their wedding. “You know I care about your happiness.”

Pidge drew away from him and he helped her take off her lab coat, hanging it on her coat rack. He recognised the strappy red dress she was wearing, something he hadn’t seen her put on in almost three years. Something that was almost guaranteed to throw his mind in the gutter.

“So what’d you make anyway? I’m starving!”

Lance was drawn out of his thoughts with Pidge’s exclamation and he followed her over to where he’d laid out a soft blanket in the wide space in front of her desk and arranged the dinner spread.

 “Capellini pasta with a butter, white wine sauce and roasted tomatoes, mushrooms and fresh herbs. Plus some other mystery ingredients that I’ve been sworn to secrecy about. And don’t worry, I know you’re allergic to crustaceans so I used scallops instead of lobster just to be on the safe side.”

It wasn’t much since he’d only had a bit of time between ending his last lecture and the time he’d had to get everything ready and fix up Pidge’s office. He’d had to buy bread rolls and some premade fancy salad, but he was proud of the end result. The woman at the grocery store had really hit the jackpot with the suggestion to buy wooden bowls and utensils to add to the overall effect. It looked like a really nice spread.

“Damn. Italian food? You didn’t come here to play.” Pidge sat down on one of the cushions in front of a bowl of pasta and then lifted her glass gratefully when he popped open the bottle of merlot to pour her a glass. “This looks and smells amazing!”

“I would have made it more extravagant if I had more time. I heated it up in your microwave, but it might be slightly colder now.” Lance poured himself a glass, smiling to himself behind the rim as he took a sip of the red wine. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew damn well one of Pidge’s turn-ons was someone cooking her Italian food. “Sorry.”

Pidge chuckled. “Lance, I can barely cook. Trust me. This far exceeds any takeout I probably would have ended up eating tonight.”

They settled on their pillows and tucked into dinner, making random conversation about certain things here and there, mostly dumb things their students had done or turned in that semester. Lance honestly owed Hunk so much. The recipe for the sauce and most of the ingredients in the pasta were a secret recipe of his and he’d let Lance use it. The rich taste was like an explosion of flavour in his mouth with just the right kick of spice. Pidge was definitely enjoying it. She kept making these soft noises of appreciation with certain bites and it would have been a little amusing if it wasn’t hitting a part of Lance that had longed to hear those sounds for a very long time.

It made him wonder though. Pidge wasn’t one to cook much, and if her husband was abroad for so many months, what exactly had she been doing about her meals?

Or even when she was hit with her intense urges?

“Have you been taking care of yourself right with what’s-his-face gone?” Lance asked, taking off and setting aside his suit jacket as he watched Pidge finish off the last bread roll.

A crease formed between her brows for a second. “My husband’s name is _Nate_ , Lance.”

“Sorry,” he said, completely unapologetic. “Forgot.”

“Of course you did…” She shook her head in exasperation as she took a small sip of her wine. “I freeload at Hunk’s about three times a week. Sometimes Keith and Shiro stop by the office to bring me food before they head off for their home. And I know how to make basic stuff, so it’s not like I’m dying of hunger or anything.”

“I meant like your physical needs. Must be lonely with your husband being away on V Day.”

“…I guess so.” Pidge glanced down at her empty plate, idly shifting the fork on a piece of parsley that’d been left. “But I mean, at this point, he’s been absent for months, so I’ve dealt with it. I have no choice.”

Lance leaned back on his elbows, a slow smile growing on his lips. “Right.”

“I’ve got needs I want taken care of, but he’s not here because of the garrison stuff and it’s like… Sometimes you just want someone to hold you. Touch you right…” Pidge’s face flushed a bit and she let out a soft sigh. “A vibrator and my fingers can only do so much for so long, you know? There are certain itches that need scratching that aren’t getting touched at all. It gets worse as every day passes, but it’s like I don’t even know how willing he’ll be to really devote time for sex when he gets home. Cuz even when he’s home, we’ve both got so much going on that it’s not enough the times when we finally find time to have sex.”

“I mean, you have a pretty high sex drive, if I recall correctly. You were hard to please sometimes because of what got you off. But _we_ made it work.”

“Mmm, yeah. I guess.” Pidge tipped back the rest of her glass and grabbed the bottle to pour herself another glass. “I just really like having sex a certain way with certain stimulus. Is that really so demanding?”

“Not at all. You like what you like and you want what you want when you want it. I always liked that about you. It was sexy.”

He hadn’t been kidding about his compatibility with Pidge. They had roughly the same sex drive, plus having the same kinks had made everything mindblowing between them. He’d always known for a fact that Pidge was completely satisfied when they had fucked. He’d known how to please her right.

“Oh…”  Pidge licked her lips of the wine, her gaze staunchly on the ground. “That’s umm…”

“Honestly, I wasn’t complaining. There was nothing I loved more than getting you off with my mouth and my tongue and fingers,” Lance continued in a low voice, and her eyes drifted up to his. “Watching you lose yourself when I was fucking you. The way you let me cum in you whenever I wanted as soon as you got your IUD removed. Those times you wanted me to impregnate you…”

Pidge shifted subtly in her seat, her cheeks darkening with a blush. There was a hazy longing in her gaze and she let out a shaky exhale that he definitely didn’t miss. He could see the goosebumps rising on her arms. But in the next second, Pidge swallowed hard and turned her head away.

“I-I don’t remember,” she stammered and Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Besides, that was another lifetime.”

Yes she did.

He knew she did.

That risk of pregnancy had been a major turn-on for them both, a game of Russian Roulette that gave them such a rush from fucking without any protection. Finding out that they both got off on that had been a deciding factor in why they’d ended up as friends with benefits in the first place. And he didn’t believe for a second she was able to throw it all away and pretend it was something of the past.

“That so…” Lance drawled, his words dripping with sarcasm before he picked his wine back up and drank some of it. “I guess your sex life must be really satisfying then.”

“I mean, it’s not like I’m not compatible with Nate or anything,” she asserted, and Lance wondered why it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. “He just prefers sex with condoms and has less of a sex drive than I do. But he more than makes up for it with the affection he shows me. We make it work.”

There was no way this guy was giving Pidge enough though. Not when she was the kind of woman who couldn’t get off from the muted sensations of a condom. The Pidge he’d been with had been insatiable. This kind of tamed sex life had to be killing her or feeding into some sort of insecurity that she wasn’t desirable enough for her husband. Sex had always been validating for her.

“Does he want kids?”

“We talked about it before we got married. And yeah, he does, one day.”

“So why aren’t you pregnant yet?”

Pidge frowned at him, put off by the way he’d asked the question. “He wants to wait.”

“But you don’t,” Lance reminded her.

He knew for a fact that Pidge, despite her aggressive behaviour and her general disposition, really wanted to end up pregnant. He’d talked about it at length with her in the past. It wasn’t role-play fantasy for her.

“Marriage is about compromise,” Pidge responded a bit snidely. “As are most commitments involving two people. But I guess you wouldn’t understand since it involves commitment, Lance.”

He’d expected her to say something like that at some point. Pidge was the type to hold a grudge after all.

“If you’re not getting much satisfaction after a compromise, is it really a compromise? What exactly is he waiting for? How can he look at you and not want to flood you with his cum whenever he has the chance? That was all I could ever think about when I was inside you.”

“I’ll get my wish in time, Lance,” Pidge said shakily, running a hand through her hair.

“And all the while, you’re growing more and more frustrated.” Lance pointed out, a smirk lifting on his face. “You’ve wanted someone to fuck you pregnant since you were twenty-five. That’s three years of holding back, Pidge.”

She was getting turned on.

He knew the signs. She couldn’t even sit still without fidgeting and that told Lance all he needed to know about where she stood on her desires.

“Well, yeah, but it’s not something I can’t ignore right now. It’s no big deal.” Pidge sighed, swirling the wine in her glass and watching it swish around. Lance was pretty sure it was a big deal though. It was something that she’d actively risked every time he’d fucked her, because it was a desire so strong for her. This couldn’t be healthy for her to pretend it didn’t matter. “Dammit. All this talk is reminding me it would’ve been nice to spend Valentine’s Day in bed with him.”

“At least you don’t have to spend it alone.”

“Yeah. I don’t.” She gave him a weak smile, all too happy to change the subject. “I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to keep me company. I hope your girlfriend doesn’t mind. I don’t want her to think I’m monopolising time you should be having with her all night anyway.”

“Ava’s not really my girlfriend. More like a fuck buddy. And not really a good one, to be honest.” She had this thing about always using condoms, even though she was on the pill, and that really took a lot of the enjoyment out of sex for him. He respected her opinion and her wishes, but it didn’t do too much for him. Lance sat up and started clearing up the empty plates and bowls, stacking them on top of each other. “You were the best. There’s never been another one like you, Pidge. Probably never will be either.”

“She’s not your girlfriend?” Pidge frowned, watching him as he reached into the basket and pulled out the small cake. “Yesterday Hunk told me you guys were committed. You’re not?”

Lance knew what she was really saying underneath her question. If she’d known he wasn’t committed to Ava, she would have never agreed to this dinner thing. Lance’s lips pulled up into a small, amused smirk. Was she really that nervous of being alone with him?

“Our tastes don’t align right. You know where I stand with sex. I can’t commit to someone I can’t connect with,” Lance responded honestly. “It’s a gut feeling. If I don’t think she’s right, I don’t bother.”

“Well, doesn’t that get a little lonely? Might make it a little difficult to find The One if you’re swiping left for everyone over a gut feeling.”

He moved the dirty plates and serving bowls and utensils inside the empty basket. “Oh, make no mistake. I found her a long time ago.”

Pidge’s gaze shot to his in surprise. “Y-you did?”

“Yeah. I found her,” Lance repeated, staring at her.

Her expression changed entirely, heat flushing her face as she opened her mouth and then closed it. He could see the cogs turning in her head in an attempt to figure out how to respond to his comment. Lance was perfectly fine with waiting for her to figure herself out. But he wasn’t going to hold back his feelings.

“…So what kind of cake is this?” Pidge finally said, disregarding what he’d said entirely.

“Red velvet torte with a buttercream icing.” He opened up the box and pulled it out of its casing, setting it between them carefully. He took one of the spoons, scooping up a little piece of the pointy part of the heart before lifting it up and holding it up to her. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Lance…” Pidge’s brows furrowed, her gaze flicking from the spoon in front of her mouth back to his face.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” She sighed, messing with the skirt of her red dress. “It’s just a little much. The candles. The picnic. The lights. Honestly Lance, this doesn’t feel like a friendly hang out anymore. It feels like you’re trying to seduce me or something and if I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re playing games with me right now. Which I hope you’re not because you _know_ I’m married.”

“I’m not playing any games.” Lance was pretty clear in his mind on his intentions with her. “Relax. I’m just trying to recreate the experience of a proper Valentine’s Day. You’re a special woman. You deserve at least that much.”

“Lance,” she repeated, her lips pursed a bit.

“It’s just some cake. What’s the harm?”

“Knowing you? A lot.”

Lance laughed to himself, but said nothing, waiting for her to take the bit of cake. Pidge sighed and leaned forward, her eyes still on him as she took the spoonful in her mouth and ate the piece he fed her. Lance watched her eyes light up with a small smile, a look of surprise on her face as she chewed and swallowed the piece.

 “This is really good. Did you steal it from Hunk’s place?”

“Nah. But he did give me step by step instructions.” Lance leaned forward, grasping her face gently so he could wipe off the little bit of crumbs on the corner of her mouth. “Hold on. You’ve got a little…”

He brushed it off and Pidge’s eyes went wide. Her tongue darted out a bit to lick her lips and Lance didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her mouth. Her cute, inviting, pouty lips. Lips framing a sexy little mouth that he couldn’t help but envision wrapped around his dick, sucking him off. A sexy little mouth that he’d drawn countless moans and whimpers from years ago.

Moans and whimpers he _had to_ hear again.

“Let go of me,” Pidge said quietly. “I know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t get you.”

“Lance,” she warned.

“We have a real connection. We understand each other perfectly. You can’t deny that.” He shifted closer, tracing her lips slowly with his thumb. “But you married this random guy you met on a mission who’s clearly all wrong for you. He’s never going to come between what we have, just like none of your other boyfriends ever did.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I knew you were pulling some shit.”

“And yet,” his lips pulled up in a smirk, “you still let me pull it.”

“This is exactly why I stopped trying to hang out with you!” Pidge smacked his hand off her face and scrambled to her feet. “I knew you weren’t over our relationship. Lance, I’m not going back to you again!”

“Well how the hell could I be over it when we only broke up because of the long distance thing?” Lance frowned, also rising to his feet. “You’re not over us either, Pidge.”

“Yes I am! I’ve been married to Nate for a year, Lance. And I _love_ him.”

“Yeah right. You wanted this to happen. I bought you that dress you’re wearing, you know? I remember because that’s the same dress you were wearing the last time I tried to get you pregnant. And you think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at me earlier either?” He walked slowly towards her and Pidge backed up, her hands pressing against the edge of her desk as she glowered defiantly up at him, the amber of her eyes blazing like the sun with the red light reflecting off them. Pidge opened her mouth to speak, but Lance didn’t let her. “Don’t you dare lie. You were the one who brought up sex in our conversation in the first place. You know what I think? I’ve been on your mind quite a bit.”

“You _haven’t_ ,” she spat.

“Every time he’s in you you wish it’s me,” Lance said, undeterred, even when Pidge’s cheek went blotchy in anger. “You forget that I _know_ you, Pidge. Intimately. You still want me.”

“I’m married, Lance.”

“So tell me to stop,” Lance murmured softly, leaning down as he grasped her waist and pressing gentle kisses along the column of her neck. He absolutely relished in the shiver that travelled through Pidge’s body. “Tell me you don’t want this. And I’ll leave you alone to enjoy your future with your little nerd husband for good.”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked weakly, her hands fluttering to his shoulders.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lance could feel the pained smile on his face and he wished he wasn’t still hurting, but he couldn’t lie about that. Finding out Pidge had moved on when they’d barely had a chance to really find each other had hurt him. He’d been ready to move out of that fuck buddy phase and really be with her, and she’d moved on. She was perfect for Lance. “I’m still in love with you. And you’re still in love with me.”

“You expect me to believe that horseshit? The entire time we were together, you never once acted like you were serious about anything between us. And now I’m with someone who actually treats me like more than a tool for sex and you suddenly want to act like I’m in the wrong for moving on?” She shoved him back by the shoulders with a gasp when he nipped her with his teeth. “Lance, we were never in love. I don’t know what our relationship was, but it wasn’t _love_. And it isn’t my fault you decided you suddenly wanted to catch feelings!”

“Say what you want. You caught feelings too, and that’s why you ran from me, Pidge. You’re settling. You know you are, because you’re scared of this thing between us. You’re scared it’ll consume us both but that you’ll be the only one who’s going to end up burned. I know you are. I was too…”

She looked away from him, a pained look in her own gaze. “I love Nate, Lance.”

“Huh. So that’s your answer?”

Pidge didn’t respond, her breath coming out a bit halting as she stared at the ground.

Lance took a step back, eyes narrowed as he nodded slowly. “I guess this is goodbye then, Katie.”

He turned around to leave.

And she grabbed the back of his shirt.

Lance stood where he was, waiting for her to say something, but after a few seconds of her complete silence, he sighed.

“You pushed me away, but now that I’m leaving you don’t want me to go. Make up your mind, Pidge…” he uttered.

“I… I just…” Her voice was wavering. “Lance, I value our friendship too. Why isn’t that enough?”

“You know what I want from you,” he growled angrily as he turned to face her. Warring emotions glimmered in Pidge’s eyes and in that moment, he knew he wasn’t the only one who’d been craving what they had. “I’m not torturing myself watching you be with some idiot who doesn’t deserve someone amazing like you. He has no idea what you like or what he could do with you and he’s too dumb to give it a try.”

“Please don’t make me choose like this…”

“The fact that you even have to choose tells me all I need to know about your sham of a marriage.”

“I can’t go back to that, Lance. It’s too much.”

He could admit the things they’d brought out of each other really had been like stepping into a raging fire and letting it tear them apart, but he knew she’d loved it. It was the reason they’d kept coming back to each other over and over again, unable to back away from the sheer euphoria they could reach whenever they were together.

“It’s exactly what you’ve been looking for. Give in to it,” Lance hissed, grasping her chin and stepping fully into her space. “It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. But we both know that won’t be true.”

He saw the exact moment Pidge made up her mind as her hands slid up his chest and she took hold of the fabric of his dress shirt. She searched his gaze, her breathing coming out in small pants.

Pidge didn’t fight Lance when he kissed her hard and rough. Her breathing was shaky when she exhaled, moulding herself to him and giving in to the hungry kiss. He drank in her presence, their kiss wet and urgent, tongues tangling in an old familiar dance. Pidge let out a soft groan, her hands insistently pulling on his shirt, trying to bring him ever closer. Lance jerked her up and deposited her on edge of the desk, knocking over her pen holder and name plate, both of which clattered all over her desk, but he didn’t care. He was completely intoxicated by her hot little mouth and her soft pants for breath every time they pulled the slightest bit away. He broke the kiss, dragging his lips along her jaw and neck, dropping wet kisses and sucking the skin sharply in between his teeth as he fisted her hair in his hand and tugged her head back.

Pidge’s sharp, pained gasp drifted in his ears when he sucked her a little too hard between his teeth, and he smoothed his tongue over the darkening mark on her neck. He was a little surprised by his own ferocity, but he’d been longing for her for so long, finally tasting her again was like finding an oasis in a desert.

She grasped his face and brought his lips to hers again, her arms draping over his shoulders as Lance tugged at his belt, loosening it up and then popping open the button of his slacks. He tugged down his pants and reached inside his boxers to pull himself out. Pre-cum dribbled out of his head as he stroked himself slowly. Pidge arched her hips closer, as desperate to feel him as he was to feel her. He ground his erection into her inviting warmth, exhaling harshly from the heat she was exuding. He didn’t know when the hell she’d gotten so wet, but her panties were absolutely soaked.

“Lance,” she moaned against his mouth.

Pidge scooted forward, hopping into his arms as he grabbed her ass and tugged her off the desk. She rocked her hips against his arousal like she couldn’t wait anymore, and he was glad her panties were covering her entrance, because he knew he’d be tempted to drive into her right then and there. But he had to get her off first.

Pidge clearly needed release.

He lowered himself to his knees slowly to not break their connection, then sitting on the blanket and taking Pidge down on his lap as she straddled him, her dress rucked up on her waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair, grinding down on him as he thumbed her pebbled nipples over her dress in small circles. He kissed her thoroughly, showing her just how much he’d been depraved of her, his breathing getting harsher with each needy roll of Pidge’s hips on his swollen cock. Pidge let out a small whimper when he bucked up, parting her lips to his and closing her eyes briefly as a shiver went down her back.

There were no boundaries. No inhibitions on her part, and it took all of his willpower not to shift aside her panties and enter her right then and there.

“Turn around,” he ordered, and though Pidge looked mildly annoyed he’d pulled away, she shifted her position and sat back on his lap.

Lance hooked his fingers in her panties, dragging them up and off her legs when Pidge lifted them to accommodate. He kissed a small path along her freckled shoulder, leisurely dragging a hand down her abdomen until he was cupping her through the downy nest of brown curls between her legs. He loved the way her breath hitched and she tensed in anticipation, squirming in his lap impatiently. His erection was wedged against her ass, twinging helplessly every time her movement put pressure on him. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but he could set it aside for the time being.

Pidge opened her legs wider, jerking herself into his hand when he didn’t do much more than rub her with the barest of pressure. “ _Lance_ , you’re going too slowly.”

“You’re already dripping,” he responded with a smirk, tugging her nipple between the fingertips of his other hand and kneading her breast with his palm. “You’ve wanted this since dinner.”

He stroked her folds, groaning softly to himself and absolutely enraptured by how slick and wet her skin was. He could feel the wetness on his thighs. Pidge sighed in pleasure when he pressed two fingers in her, dragging them slowly in and out. He sucked on her neck, hooking his fingers to stroke along her wall. Pidge jolted in his arms, tightening around him and tossing her head back on his shoulder.

Her soft mewl turned into a low moan when he reached around with his other hand, caressing the smooth, satin-like skin outside her opening. She was trembling, her breathing coming out in short pants as he traced around her clit. Pidge was making soft noises interspersed with his name, her body shaking and hands clawing into his thighs with each ministration of all his fingers.

Lance shifted and took hold of Pidge’s waist, dragging her back so she was positioned properly over his groin. She lifted her legs so they were resting on his forearms, broken pants leaving her mouth when he grasped his dick, rubbing it against her entrance in slow, easy strokes to coax himself to full hardness. Everything about her was calling out to him to claim her.

Lance spread her with his fingers, pushing up into her and loving the way Pidge gasped his name, her breath forced from her lungs. She felt just as amazing as he always remembered and he groaned, breathing down her shoulder as he rocked harshly into her. His mind struggled to catch up, the molten heat from her body making his blood flow straight south and rendering him dizzy. He’d forgotten how fantastic it truly felt being surrounded by her, encased in that sweet haven. Pidge was whimpering, clearly delirious with pleasure and losing it if the way her hands scrambled for purchase was any indication.

“That feel good?” he murmured, licking a long stripe along her neck.

Pidge turned her head and their lips met in a sloppy kiss as she curled a hand into his hair. Lance swallowed her soft moans with every one of the fast, sharp snaps of his hips, grunting from the effort as their tempo increased. He shifted his angle so he was hitting her sweet spot, relishing in the way Pidge’s breathing faltered, uneven, and her legs shook from the restrained position. He jerked into her, watching her face contort in bliss as she dropped her head back on his shoulder, crying out softly as she closed her eyes.

The smell of her arousal drifted in his nose, and he focused on it, the slapping of their sweaty skin, wet squelching filling the air as he sank into her again and again. Pidge’s fluids were wetting his thighs and groin and Lance groaned raggedly from their bruising pace as she bounced on his lap. He didn’t know how it was possible, but every time he thrusted in her, she was impossibly tighter, almost squeezing him out every time she sucked him back into her.

She was close, twitching, so Lance moved one of his hands to her clit, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves and listening as Pidge’s breathing grew more erratic. He pressed down on it hard, making fast, quick little circles in time with his drives inside of her. He peppered kisses along her neck and with a squeal, Pidge unravelled in his lap.

Everything inside gripped him, clenching at once before an intense flooding pushed against him to the point he couldn’t stay inside her. Pidge arched sharply, her face contorted as trembles wracked her tense body from Lance’s continued circles on her clit.

He knew she’d gotten her orgasm, that much he’d expected.

What he didn’t expect, was the arched stream of clear, hot liquid that gushed out of her as soon as he’d pulled out, flying across the room and splattering things in its path.

“Holy shit…”

Making Pidge squirt wasn’t something foreign to him. He’d figured out long ago what to hit to make her squirt every time she orgasmed. Despite her demanding needs, she was actually pretty sensitive and he knew how to work her body to bring her intense releases. But she’d never spurted out this much at this intensity to the point that it had sprayed a lot of the blanket plus the cake, one of her office cabinets, her desk, laptop, and hit the blinds behind her desk too.

And to his pleasure, that picture of her and her husband.

She was practically boneless, sucking in heaving gulps of air, a complete mess. She’d been so depraved of what she needed for sexual satisfaction that Lance had barely done anything to her before she’d had an orgasm so intense she’d stained her office.

It was entirely too sexy.

He wanted to see her unravel again.

Lance lifted her from his lap, ignoring her groan of displeasure as he peeled her off his lap. The last bit of liquid had trickled onto his upper thighs, mingling with his own fluid and making them stick to each other a bit. Pidge hardly reacted when he laid her on the ground and shifted his suit jacket to place it underneath her hips. Lance pushed up the moistened hem of her dress further and crawled down so his face was between her legs. He glanced up at her, but Pidge was staring off to the side, shame and regret written all over her face.

Lance couldn’t help the surge of pride that went through him. She had to be feeling guilty because he knew she couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed that more than she should have, especially considering she was married.

He put her feet on his back and licked her gently, taking his sweet time to clean up all the tangy fluid moistening her entrance. He moaned when her essence filled his nostrils, lathed his tongue, covered his mouth and lips. It was marvellous, tasting just as sweet as he remembered, a flavour he could never get enough of no matter how many times he’d had her.

He pressed his lips on her and sucked lightly on her folds. “You taste like heaven, hermosa…”

“L-Lance!” she whined, jerking when his tongue brushed over her clit.

He knew she was still sensitive there, so he caressed her folds with soft, languid licks with his tongue, his own hand wrapped loosely around his slickened cock as he pumped it. He watched Pidge’s expression, the way she sighed, chewed on her lip, her eyelids fluttering when he switched it up and put more pressure.

When she was no longer breathing shallowly, he deemed her ready, shifting and grasping her hips as he pressed his face fully into the soft warmth. He was more precise in his motions, alternating between harder strokes with the tip and long licks with the flat of his tongue and a soft whine drifted out of her mouth before she cut it off abruptly.

Lance glanced over her heaving chest with narrowed eyes, their eyes meeting though Pidge’s face flushed deeper red as she turned away. He smiled against her. Hearing Pidge try to hide her noises, watching her bite down hard on her lip, feeling her close her legs on his ears in an effort to pretend she didn’t like it, it only riled him up more. She could try to pretend she wasn’t deriving pleasure from this, she could pretend like she regretted having sex with a man who wasn’t her husband all she wanted, but at the end of the day, he’d barely had to persuade her to spread her legs for him.

And at the end of day, it’d barely taken him any effort to ruin her.

“C’mon baby…” Lance grabbed her knees and pushed them apart. “Let me hear you.”

Pidge shivered from the vibrations of his voice, reaching down and gripping the blanket when Lance plunged his tongue around and in her opening with renewed determination. He pressed two fingers through her slowly, scissoring her and dragging them along her walls and listening to the hitch of her breath. She made a soft _oh_ that he’d definitely caught, and Lance flattened his tongue over her clit, dragging it slow and steady until Pidge whimpered, one hand sliding into his hair to anchor him there.

A low moan tore from her lips. “ _Lance_ … _right there_ …”

Pidge’s moans and sounds of appreciation were cascading in the air unbidden, unable to be hidden away as he lapped at her growing wetness, loving the way she was so pliant for him, desperate for her release. He shifted his fingers, curling them against her g-spot, pushing against the spongey tissue and dragging his fingers along her. Lance cupped his mouth around her clit and sucked hard, just the way he knew she needed to cum.

It had its desired effect.

Pidge cried out as she clenched around him, her hips pushing against his mouth and her walls convulsing as her orgasm ripped through her and rushed out.

Three years past and Lance could still read her body perfectly to get her to her climax.

Lance didn’t stop lapping at her, even though she’d drenched his face, his shoulders and the top of his shirt. His entire hand was pretty much covered with the glistening liquid. He’d laid down his suit jacket underneath her hips to try to catch any possible mess, but it was ruined, soaked by her dripping squirt, and the more he continued to press on her, the more kept squeezing out.

Pidge was squirming, gasping haltingly like she couldn’t breathe, wrapped so tight around his fingers. Her legs trembling as she bit down on her finger to keep from crying out got him unbelievably hard.

He hadn’t fucked her in years, and that beautiful, inviting pink flesh was calling to him like nothing else.

“Fuck, Pidge… You’re like a damn fountain.” Lance groaned, pulling his fingers out when she shakily clawed his hair and pulled his face away from her. Usually the first time was the strongest, but this one had lasted longer than the other one. He unbuttoned his moist shirt and peeled it off his skin before tossing it away. “When was the last time you had a proper release?”

Pidge was still gasping, her eyes closed as she concentrated on coming back down to Earth. Coming like this had clearly rattled her far too much. It answered his question. She probably hadn’t had the right kind of release in years. Likely since she’d last been with Lance.

God, he wanted to be inside her so bad.

“Katie. I want to fuck you right. Your choice.” Pidge gazed up at him with a conflicted look on her face, but she made no attempts to push him away when he pushed his pants and boxers down and mounted her. He braced his elbows on either side of her and pressed his tip at her entrance. “But if you let me, I’m coming inside you.”

She let out a soft whine of desire. “I’m ovulating in a few days.”

A chill ran down his back at the thought. Her tone made it sound like she was encouraging him rather than trying to stop this, but she still had that anxious look on her face.

Lance’s heart pounded in his chest. “Since when has that stopped us before?”

“What if…?”

“I know you want it… That feeling you get when I bottom out in you. When my cum fills you up and you hold it in you as long as you possibly can,” he said in a low voice, and Pidge groaned, a small needy sound as she clutched his shoulders. She pressed her entrance closer to him. “Just imagine me knocking you up right now, in this dress, on your office floor of all places. Imagine how round you’ll get, the way you’ll feel with my baby in you. Your body is begging for my cum, Katie.”

“Oh my God…” she whispered, pulling his face down to meet hers and claiming his mouth in an absolutely vulgar kiss. “Lance, _please_ … I need you raw.”

Lance didn’t waste time and snapped his hips forward, driving his full length into her, electricity dancing down his spine from Pidge’s wanton moan against his mouth. His mind blanked for a second, the intensity of her tight, wet grasp around him stalling his breathing every time he plunged into her. He moved fast in hard, deep thrusts, gazing down at her, watching her gasp and moan and try to keep her head above water, but she was drowning.

The relief he’d felt sinking into her was more than he could have ever imagined. It’d satiated that burning need for her that consumed him for damn near three years. No one else could satisfy him when he was desperate for Pidge, to watch her unravel underneath him, to feel her slick, silky heat, to hear her try and fail to stifle the noises she couldn’t control.

Pidge was _his_.

He drove out and slammed into her over and over, growling almost animalistically, Pidge marking his chest with scratches from her nails as she clawed at him.

“Breathe, Katie,” Lance grunted, lifting her hips a bit more and shoving one of the pillows under her to shift the angle.

Pidge answered with a nod, her face flushing. She was already close to coming. He could feel it with the way she fluttered around his cock, tightening with each of his thrusts.

They were interrupted by Pidge’s mobile’s ringtone and they both stopped, turning to glance at the phone she’d left by the picnic basket.

Her husband was calling her.

Of all the coincidences…

A small chuckle left Lance’s lips when she snapped her gaze back up to him, amber eyes wide and looking terrified. He’d never expected to have such luck. Lance knew she was planning to ignore the phone call so he reached over and picked up her cell. She was shaking her head vehemently, hissing at him to drop it, so he answered the call and set it on speaker before dropping it by her face.

Pidge stared up at him, appalled, her cheeks reddening in her anger, but Lance simply shrugged, making an oops face before he settled back comfortably on top of her.

_“Katie? You there?”_

“H-hey Nate.” She responded as she shoved on Lance chest, clearing her throat when her voice came out a little too breathless. “Happy Valentine’s Day, honey. Isn’t it almost three in the morning for you?”

 _“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,”_ he said cheerfully, although with a slight yawn. _“I just got done tweaking up some last minute work, so I wanted to call you before I crashed. I know you’ve got work all night, so I’m not going to bug you too long, but I just wanted to see if you had a good day. I wish I could be there with you.”_

“I wish you were here too.” Lance chuckled quietly, and Pidge snarled at him, making a motion with her hand for him to shut up. “And my day was fine. I had dinner with a friend so I wasn’t alone.”

_“Oh yeah? Which friend?”_

“Uh…” Pidge chewed on her lower lip, glancing at the phone. “Lance… But his girlfriend was there too, so we weren’t alone together.”

Lance rose a brow at her blatant lie. This was an interesting development.

_“Good.”_

“Nate—”

 _“I’m sorry, Katie. I know he’s one of your oldest friends, but I don’t like the way he looks at you.”_ Nate sighed. _“You keep telling me he’d never do anything, and I know your relationship ended a long time ago, but I keep getting this vibe from him. And sometimes I can’t help but feel like you’re still carrying a torch for him too. Which, I mean, should be expected in some ways given your long history… but…”_

“Nate, you have nothing to worry about…” Pidge’s gaze dropped to the cum-stained cake, a partially mortified look rising on her face. “N-nothing will ever happen between us again.”

No.

Nate had absolutely been right.

He had every reason to suspect Lance had bad intentions around Pidge because it was true. And it amused Lance greatly how the events of the evening had turned out. Pidge was lying straight to his theoretical face while being fucked by the very guy her husband had an issue with her being alone with.

“…you have no idea how unbelievably sexy you are right now,” Lance whispered in her ear, leaning down and tugging on her ear lobe.

She shushed him quietly again, trying to push on his shoulders, but he didn’t budge, instead tracking some slow, wet kisses down her neck. He slid out just minimally then pushed back inside her, just as slowly. Pidge’s breath caught so he did it again, harder this time.

_“You’re right, babe. I’m sorry. Even if he’s acting a certain way, I know I can trust you.”_

“R-right…” Pidge’s voice wavered a bit, her hands gripping Lance’s biceps until her nails felt like they were digging in his skin. “Trust me.”

Lance sucked on a sensitive part of her neck and she jolted, sucking her lower lip in her teeth as he rocked inside her, deciding to be a little nice and keep his thrusts shallow so she didn’t totally become a mess.

_“Hey, guess what.”_

“Hmm…?” She sighed, tilting her head to give Lance more access and sinking a hand into his hair. “What?”

_“I was thinking about what you said… you know, about having kids? And I think maybe we should try. I mean, if we wait until we’re done with all the upgrades to the garrisons, it might be years. And I love you and I want you to be happy. I want to start our family soon. What do you think?”_

Lance grinned, thrusting deep in her, burying himself to the hilt and watching as Pidge took in a shuddering inhale, trying to keep quiet and closing her eyes as she lost herself in the sensation. The suction of her body refusing to let him pull out was almost too much and Lance breathed heavily on her neck.

He was leaking in her, he could feel it, but the rush of knowing some of his cum was spilling in her, while her husband was thousands of miles away and had no idea that she was fucking some other man while on the phone with him?

It gave him a rush like no other.

He grabbed her hips, shifting his angle and a soft keening noise started to escape her lips until she slapped her hand over her mouth to cover it up.

_“…Katie?”_

“I… _yes_ … o-okay.”

_“You okay, sweetie? You sound a little off.”_

“I’m uh…” Pidge bit down on her hand, clearly trying to hold back a moan as Lance imbedded himself in her again and again, groaning raggedly into her neck. “ _Fuck_ … _ohhh…_ ”

He sounded entirely confused. _“Katie?”_

“Tired… umm, b-bad connection…”

Lance sped up his rhythm, his balls slapping against her ass and making a wet noise that sounded throughout the room. A little squeak came out of her mouth. Pidge clamped her mouth shut and tried to push on his hips to get him to stop. Lance couldn’t help his smirk on her skin as he slowed down, rutting into her steadily, hard, and making sure his stroke went her full length.

_“How do you feel about next week? I managed to convince them to let me leave earlier so I’ll be back sooner.”_

“Mmhmm…” Pidge breathed shakily, staring at the ceiling and slowly rolling her hips up to match Lance’s thrusts with a look of absolute bliss on her face. “ _La_ — n-next week is good.”

 _“Can’t wait to see you,”_ Nate said happily. _“Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you, Katie.”_

“I love you too…” Pidge near whispered, her gaze locked with Lance’s as he stared down at her, lips hovering over hers.

The call ended with a click and Pidge glowered up at him angrily, but Lance was unaffected by that look on her face. She couldn’t claim any kind of moral high ground when the fact of the matter was, she was straight up lying to her husband.

“Your marriage is based on lies, lies, and more lies,” Lance said staunchly, leaning down and barely moving his hips forward, though she squirmed for him to move.

“I _do_ love him.”

“You don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t let me hit it raw. Three years ago, I told you I would put a baby in you. I’m about to make good on that promise,” Lance muttered in her ear, chuckling darkly. “Although I can’t wait to have the last laugh when you pop out a baby nine months from now and your husband realises just who fucked you when his supposed kid looks just like me.”

Pidge shoved him back by the shoulders and slapped him across the face. Her ring caught Lance’s cheek and the sting was a little sharp, but he didn’t say a word. Lance wasn’t going to apologise. Even if her glower was promising him more retribution.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like that. If you really cared, we wouldn’t be fucking right now.” Lance thrusted lazily a couple more times. “Poor Pidge. You’ve really had to hold back with this guy, huh? He just doesn’t understand you. Not like I do. Does he know when you’re being fucked you like to be overpowered? That you like being forced to relinquish control? Did you ever tell him about how desperately you want to be bred?”

“You make me sick,” Pidge said shakily, but it devolved into a whimper when he picked up his pace again.

“A relationship built on lies.” Lance growled, thrusting with more force when she squeezed him. “And now you’re about to have another man’s baby.”

Pidge let slip a helpless moan of bliss as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. They were frenzied in their motions, the mingled sounds of their need to get off floating into the air. He was unrelenting with his strokes in her, nipping her lips and sucking her lower lip between his teeth. She dragged her fingernails down his back, scoring him, branding him, before grabbing his ass and pulling him into her, gasping out her need for it to be harder.

Lance stared down at her, her head thrown back in absolute pleasure, her noises growing louder and louder the longer he defiled her.

He’d missed this.  

This incredible need to deposit all of his cum as deep inside her as he could, to watch her body change, her tummy swell with his child growing in her, to see her small body, round and plump from carrying his baby. He’d set his sights on Pidge years ago, and her having a husband wasn’t going to stop that incessant desire.

“Admit it. I’m the only one who can fuck you the way you need it.”

He plunged into her harder every time, groaning and grunting as Pidge started to clench, her legs quivering as she lost control. Her moans were quicker; she was tightening up around him. Lance rose up on his knees, lifting Pidge’s hips to accommodate his new angle, driving hard to make sure his cock was grinding into her upper wall. It only took a few thrusts and she shrieked out his name as she convulsed almost violently. He felt her orgasm rippling around him, and she arched sharply, a pressure pushing against Lance until he pulled out of her. A torrent of her squirt gushed out, dousing Lance’s hips and upper thighs and soaking the front of his slacks and boxers.

“Fuck, Pidge…” Lance rasped, feeling himself grow impossibly harder from seeing her cum like that.

He slid back inside her when her squirting subsided, pounding her deep with hard, long, even strokes. Pidge moaned from somewhere deep within her, lifting her legs to wrap them around the middle of his back. It made her grip on him that much tighter, to the point that he started exhaling shakily from the effort it took just to get through her tight cavern. Lance struggled to keep himself from bursting right then and there as the pressure in his groin built up heavily. She was way too sensitive, and he knew it was because she hadn’t had a true orgasm in a very long time.

Her husband had done her a great disservice, and it pissed Lance off.

Nate had the opportunity to have Pidge as many times as he wanted, however he wanted, whenever he wanted and he couldn’t even be bothered to properly learn how to please his wife. She wasn’t getting the satisfaction she deserved. And if Nate wasn’t going to fulfil what she needed in her sex life, then Lance sure as hell had no qualms doing it himself.

Lance stared down at her flushed face and desperate, heaving breaths. Nate had had three years to figure her out and her dumb husband still couldn’t please her the way Lance could.

But he supposed he should take that as a compliment that no one else could make her feel that way but him.

“You’re going to cum again,” Lance murmured, taking her hands and pinning her wrists beside her head. “And after this, we’re going back to your place and I’m gonna fill you up with my cum in _his_ bed and this time, I’m not going to stop until my kid is growing in you.”

“ _Lance_!” she moaned desperately, bucking her hips up when he slowed his strokes until she was harshly gasping for air with each powerful thrust. He had to make this last for her to have another orgasm. “Oh my God… _please yes_ … _don’t stop_ … _yes_!”

Her sounds were getting louder, more higher pitched, and she pulsed around him, her hips arching more wildly into his as her release loomed with every thrust.

“Yeah… Just like that.”

Lance slid his hand between them, using his thumb to rub sloppy circles on her clit. Her reaction was almost immediate. She screamed, her inner walls gripping Lance before suddenly pulsing and flooding him again and again. He pulled out of her a bit, letting the fluid spill out of her and continuing his steady pressure on her clit as she rode out the wave. He sheathed himself in her again when it tapered off, rutting in her hard and fast, his own release in sight as he felt himself start to catapult to his peak. He held back, forcing himself to wait so he could get more in her.

“ _Lance_ …” Pidge said weakly, her hand scrambling to his fingers at her clit to pull them off. “Lance… c’mon.”

“Stop holding back on me or I’m pulling out.”

“ _Don’t_.” Pidge locked her ankles together around him, writhing and lifting her hips desperately. “ _Please_. I need it. I need you.”

There she was.

Lance still held off, his thrusts disjointed and incredibly slow but deeper than the shallow ones he’d used to stroke her g-spot. He was close to blowing; this was torture, and Pidge wasn’t making it any easier with the way she was clenching around him in a vice grip.

“You know what I want to hear…” Lance breathed out, pinning her arm back next to her head as he slid his cock slowly in and out of her dripping cunt. “ _Say it._ ”

“I want all of your seed.” She gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, chewing on her lower lip and desperately sucking in gulps of air. “Please make me pregnant, Lance…”

He couldn’t hold back anymore.

His release wrecked him when those words left her lips, tearing through him so hard as he drove into her as far as he could go, hitting her barrier and making her squeal. Lance exploded in her with a harsh, strangled groan in satisfaction, torrents of his cum escaping him as he spilled himself inside her. Pidge’s legs tightened around him, not letting him move, a soft cry of _yes_ leaving her mouth as she clung to him, attaching herself to him as if trying to take in as much of him as she could. He emptied three years’ worth of need in her, finally satisfied after so many years of having to hold back.

When he stopped shaking, when his arms weren’t quivering from the strength of holding himself up, when it felt like he’d finally gotten all of his release out, he made a few more shallow thrusts until he’d gone soft. He pulled out of her slowly, their skin sticking to each other from the drying liquid. She unwound her legs to release him and she slumped down on the blanket, a dopey, blissful smile on her lips as she gazed at the ceiling. In all these years, nothing could get him off like Pidge. No one else had been willing to throw it all on the line, to give in to those basic primal urges the way she always wanted to.

Seeing her all messed up, with some of his stringy cum leaking out of her folds did something to him. The flushed face. Her inability to breathe right. She was glistening with sweat and their mingled juices were painted on her thighs and abdomen, caught in the soft curls of her crotch, under her thighs. _All_ over her thighs and crotch and torso. It smelled heavily of the musty tang of sex in her office, of their cum, making his dick twitch again from the torrid excitement of finally having the climax he’d been wishing for for so many years.

Her squirt had completely soiled the blanket, his jacket, his pants, some of her carpeting. There were stains of her orgasms everywhere, splashed along the walls and the carpet, on papers and diagrams around her office.

“Jesus, Pidge…”

“Lance, I want more of you,” she whispered in exhaustion, looping her arms around his shoulders and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I need more of your cum in me.”

Lance hovered above her, claiming her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, his heart beating hard in her chest. He’d missed her. He’d missed this. The outrageous bliss that they could only ever seem to find in each other. Pidge matched the intensity of the kiss, humming against his lips. He could feel more of his cum trickling out of her legs and dripping on his thigh, but it was no matter. They’d definitely be doing this again. With higher, better pillows, and next time, he’d hold her legs in place so she could keep all of him inside her.

When he pulled away, he stroked Pidge’s cheek, a soft smile on his face. She smiled at him too, sighing in contentment, something utterly fulfilled on her face.

This was _all_ him.

And he loved that.

“I’ll give it to you. But you’re mine, Katie,” he murmured against her lips. “ _Mine_.”


End file.
